Do You Want Fries With That
by Dessa
Summary: The boys get part-time jobs at McDonalds. 'nough said. Please R/R


"Do You Want Fries With That?"  
  
By Izzy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any related characters/ideas. I also do not own McDonalds, nor do I work there or anything. I am not making any money from this, and it's just for fun.  
  
It was a bright, glorious morning in the colonies (AN- How is that possible?). People were getting on with their lives, and the Gundam pilots were starting the first day of their new jobs. At McDonalds. Yes, THAT McDonalds. You see, being a Gundam pilot doesn't pay much (AN- It pays at all?), and the boys are a little strapped for cash.  
  
The store manager immediately put them to work; Duo was flipping burgers, Wufei was at the drive-thru window, and Quatre, Heero, and Trowa were at the registers.  
  
The store manager instructed Wufei on how to operate the window. "When someone comes up to the window, you say 'Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?' Then you punch in their order, and recite it back to them. Understand?" Wufei nodded, so the store manager checked to make sure everything was doing fine, and then went to filling orders.  
  
Everything went fine all morning. It was mostly men who had come through, but there were a few women who came inside. Yes, everything was going smoothly until the lunch crowd came in…  
  
"…and a chocolate milkshake, right?" Heero was saying.  
  
"No, I wanted a strawberry milkshake." Heero took off the chocolate milkshake and added a strawberry one, but it still rang up chocolate. After a couple of times, Heero pulled out his gun and shot the register. The store manager and the customer just stood there shocked as Heero put his gun away.  
  
"Maybe you should do the fries instead, Heero." Heero glared at him.  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo called from the back. "It's your 'mission' to do the fries!" Duo burst into laughter.  
  
Heero glared at Duo and said "Omae o korosu, Duo," but went to work on the fries.  
  
After the incident with the cash register, things became less busy, as people were scared away from Heero's gun. But some people still wanted food, so things went pretty smoothly. All of a sudden, three or four customers came up and were demanding their food to be re-cooked. The store manager looked at the food, and saw that the burgers were all burned. He went back and checked out where Duo was flipping the burgers, and saw that he was flirting with one of the girls who worked on putting burgers together.  
  
"Duo! You're letting the burgers burn!" Duo looked down, and then gave the store manager little puppy dog eyes because he hadn't noticed. "Here, switch places. Now all you have to do is put the condiments onto the burgers. Okay?" Duo nodded. "Good."  
  
The next incident was just asking to happen. Wufei was at the drive-thru window, asking each car that came up "Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" This was going fine, but only men had come up yet. Eventually, a woman would come up, and one did.  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'd like…" came a woman's voice through the intercom.  
  
"Nani!?!?!? A woman? You make me take orders from a weak onna?!?!" With that, Wufei threw down the headset and stormed away from the window. The store manager signaled for Duo to take over at the window, and put Wufei to work elsewhere.  
  
"You see that woman back there?" he asked, pointing to the one who was flipping burgers. Wufei nodded. "Well, since she's a 'weak onna,' she can't finish making the burgers on her own. Since you're so superior to her, why don't you finish for her?" Wufei nodded again, and took over the post Duo had vacated.  
  
At least I have two good employees, he thought, glancing at Trowa and Quatre, who were still at the registers. He checked up on them, and saw that Quatre was being completely polite and cheerful, offering the utmost service to the customers. Trowa, on the other hand, was grunting to acknowledge the orders, and reciting them back with as few words as possible.  
  
"Maybe you could ask them 'Do you want fries with that?' after you take their order," the store manager suggested to him. Trowa silently gave him a blank stare. "Or maybe not…" and he walked away.  
  
At the end of the day, the five pilots were called into the store manager's office. "You five are the worst employees I have ever had!" He told them. "You are all fired. Well, except for Quatre. He's fine."  
  
"Actually, sir, I don't need a job. My family is rich. I just got the job because everyone else did."  
  
The store manager face-faulted and dropped to the floor crying. The pilots took their paychecks and silently walked out.  
  
When they were outside, Heero asked the others "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"The same thing we do every day, Heero," Duo replied, "Try to take over the colonies!!!" He then burst into maniacal laughter.  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and put it in Duo's face. "Omae o korosu, Duo." 


End file.
